Will You Be There To Catch Me When I Fall?
by lisamariie1319
Summary: A Veronica Mars, Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill crossover, read inside to see what I'm thinking of doing, Chapter 1 will be up soon!
1. Summary

**Will You Be There To Catch Me When I Fall?

* * *

**

**Summary: What if Keith Mars last name was really Scott? A pretty powerful name in Neptune, an 09er name, the name of brothers Lucas and Nathan. What if they were not only twins, but triplets with none other than Veronica Mars. Keith hid the real name, but Veronica, Meg, and Lilly were best friends with the people we know from Tree Hill and wait there's more… Stars Hollow. That's right folks, a triple crossover. Many characters come into play. What happens when the paths of Dick Casablancas and Paris Gellar cross? LoVe. Begins the day before senior year starts, also Veronica, Nathan, and Lucas' 18th birthday. Lilly's murder hasn't been solved yet, but will be in a completely different day.

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think, please tell me if you like first chapter will be up tonight even though it's already almost 11 here.**


	2. A Hidden Past

Will You Be There To Catch Me When I Fall?

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this last night, but I finished around 1am and then my computer crashed and I wasn't able to recover the file, but funny thing is my computer is working fine again. Also I lied; her b-day is gonna be the day school starts, not the day before.

Disclaimer: I only own seasons 1 and 2 on DVD of veronica mars, and seasons 1-6 of Gilmore girls, and I'm getting one tree hill, but I don't own the actual show, I mean, do you honestly think I would be on fanfic if I did?

* * *

Will You Be There To Catch Me When I Fall?

Chapter 1: A Hidden Past

* * *

"Happy 18th Birthday, Veronica!" Veronica Mars awoke to on the day spoken of.

"Thanks Dad," she really wasn't in the mood, senior year started today, and her dad had told her that when she turned 18, she had the option of being the 09er she really was, thing is, she didn't want that, not without Nathan and Lucas there to share it with her. God how she missed them, why oh why did they decide to go to Lakeview boarding school in LA, when she befriended Logan, Duncan, and Dick? I mean the already knew Meg and Lilly (RIP), so what was three more of her friends, I mean come on, Duncan was Lilly's brother, and they loved her.

* * *

"You ok there, V?" Her friend Wallace asked when he noticed she was deep in thought just as her dad had earlier that morning.

She hesitated, and decided Wallace didn't need to know about her hidden past, not yet, at least, "Just thinking about some things and how Lilly was planning my 18th birthday since we were 11."

"Sorry," It wasn't much, but coming from Wallace it meant a lot, he hadn't known Lilly, so he didn't know anything about back then. Veronica heard a noise coming from the 09er table and looked up to see them all giving disapproving looks at Meg Manning, one of the girls she had been close with before Dick, Duncan, and Logan came into her life, back when she hadn't known Lilly had a brother, who would eventually end up breaking her heart. Veronica kept her gaze on Meg for a minute before realizing she had balloons and a cake that said 'Happy 18th B-Day V!' written on them. She smiled, Meg was a true friend, and after all, she still talked to her, even though the other 09ers 'hated' her.

Meg started to walk over, before waving to someone behind Veronica and yelling, "Why if it isn't the Scott brothers, and oh look, the ass!"

Veronica whipped her head around to see Nathan and Lucas smiling, and Tristan Dugrey looking hurt, if only for a second, "Meg, you wound me," he shouted back.

"Nathan! Lucas!" she yelled happily, and then in a disgusted look, she continued to her ex-boyfriend, "Tristan."

"God, why do the girls at this school always try to hurt me?" he mock cried.

"Aw, Trissy, you know I love you," Rachel, his girlfriend told him, while throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

"Eww, you'd think I'd be used to that by now, wouldn't you?" Brooke Davis said appearing out of no where.

"Hey, you and Lucas do the same thing." Peyton pointed out.

Brooke shot back, "So do you and Jake."

"Guys, guys, chill out and tell me what in the hell are you doing here? At Neptune High? Home of a jackass, bigger than Tristan?"

"Visiting, and going here for senior year." Haley James explained.

"YAY!" Meg and Veronica yelled at the same time, gaining the attention of the entire courtyard, including the 09ers.

"Here sis. We saw dad and he told us to give you this." Nathan handed her a gift bag with Veronica printed in it in glitter.

"Who decorated it?" Meg asked curiously.

"Lucas." Brooke coughed.

"Aw, thanks bro." Veronica hugged both of them.

Veronica started opening it and pulled out a key ring, with a glittery V keychain, a Neptune Pirates keychain, keys to a car, and keys to a house. She also found a new driver's license, and this she had to question, "Dad got me a new driver's license?"

"Look closer at it." Nathan instructed

Veronica looked at it and was surprised when she saw Veronica Mars-Scott written on it. She continued looking through the bag and saw a key card she knew was part of 09er security. You needed them to use any of the places strictly for 09ers such as the 09er beach, and it had an 09er address on it, "Uh, guys why do I need this?"

"So when you, me, and Lucas move into the mansion dad got us with his Scott fortune, we can use 09er facilities." Nathan said as if it were obvious.

Veronica shrieked in her valley girl voice, "You mean I'm like an 09er now?"

"Yes so are we," Peyton said.

"Move back in with your parents?" Meg asked.

They all nodded and Rory Hayden spoke up now, "That was the condition for moving back from boarding school in LA."

"Huh." Veronica said before Meg pointed to the cake, so Veronica continued, "Anyone want some cake, it's a Meg original."

Sures were chorused throughout the group, and they ate the cake while catching up, before the bell signaled the end of lunch.

"Ugh, I have journalism, evil 09ers here I come." Veronica groaned.

"Hey we're all 09ers now missy, including you," Logan Huntzberger pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, bye guys."

"Hey, meet you at your new place, birthday presents for you from us?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, bye!" and with that Veronica was off the hell we call journalism.

* * *

"Veronica Mars! How are you on this fine day?" Logan Echolls asked in faux-sweet voice.

"Fabulous Logan, and you?" she replied before continuing, "Oh wait, I don't really care how you are."

"V!" Veronica heard from the doorway.

"Oh thank god! Nathan and Rory both have this class with me. I am so super lucky today," Veronica answered on of her brothers, and one on her best friends.

"Of course I am, silly, I want to be a journalist, and he needed to choose a class, so he came with me." Rory told her.

"Of course he did," Veronica laughed.

"Hey Veronica, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" she heard another familiar voice.

"Huntzberger, of course, daddy says journalism, right?"

"That and I wanted to be closer to my two favorite girls," Logan replied, while throwing an arm around Veronica and kissing Rory."

"Logan! Stop, not here." Rory scolded, causing the other Logan to look up.

"Not you jackass." Veronica told him.

"What did I ever do to you Ronnie?" she glared, "Sorry, I forgot, you won't let me call you that anymore."

She raised an eyebrow, "What haven't you done to me since… well you know when?"

"Sorry." He went back to work.

* * *

"So let's all head down to the beach and have a party for you combined with a party for senior year." Brooke suggested later at the Scott mansion, conveniently located next to the Echolls mansion.

"But isn't there an 09er party already happening tonight?" Meg asked.

"Duh. And we're going to show them the real Meg Manning and Veronica Mars, I mean Scott." Peyton explained.

"You know, for once I agree with Barbie," a new voice said.

"Why thank you Paris." Peyton answered.

* * *

A/N: ok, so the next chapter might be up today, or tomorrow, and in it, there will be a little LoVe, but not romantically yet and also, Paris and Dick meet, that should be fun.

Lisa

P.S. so excited for Tuesday, Matt Czuchry is gonna be on Veronica Mars!


End file.
